A New Whitelighter's Beginning
by Macca's Well
Summary: After his death, an Australian Bushfire Volunteer is is offered a chance of a lifetime..., to forfiet all future reincarnations to become a whitelighter, and is assigned to Leo for training. Please review if you want more!


CHARMED  
A NEW WHITLIGHTER'S BEGINNING  
  
By Macca's Well  
  
Author's Note: For overseas fans, I live in Australia and this is a little fanfic that I had  
been thinking about for quite a while. As I am a resident of Canberra I  
will give you a little background info. On the 18th of January this year,  
the worst (I think) Bushfires in Canberra's history ravaged South  
Canberra, destroying hundreds of hectares of bushland, over 500 houses,  
numerous small businesses (both stand alone and some maybe linked to  
the homes destroyed) and claimed the lives of four people. For this story  
I have dedicated it to the bushfire volunteers, ACT state emergency  
service volunteers, urban firefighters, police, paramedics and  
ambulance officers who risked their lives to help and save the lives of  
their fellow Canberrans under the most terrifying of circumstances, and  
to the families of those who lost their lives, my deepest (and somewhat  
belated) condolences goes to them for their tragic loss. The names  
locations and the number of dead have been "tweaked" for this story. I  
mean no disrespect if by chance that some info and names are actually  
the real thing, as this is only for entertainment purposes only. Also the  
names of ACT Bushfire and Emergency services and Rivers Brigade  
belong to ESB (Emergency Services Bureau) Australian Capital Territory.  
  
Please be kind. This is my first fic.  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: For this part of the story, you'll see some fire language (Jargon used by  
group). Included are various Call-sign identities. If you are unable to follow,  
then I am sorry for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. The characters of Leo Wyatt, Kevin and the Elders belong  
to Spelling Entertainment. But the Characters of Justin Mackenzie and selected  
members of the ACT Bushfire and Emergency Services, Rivers Brigade do belong  
to me.  
  
Summary: After his death an Australian Bushfire volunteer get's the offer of a lifetime... to forfiet  
any future reincarnations to become a Whitelighter and is assigned to Leo for  
training  
  
Canberra ACT, Australia January 18, 2003, 3:32pm "Henty" property, Pierce's Creek  
  
All hell is breaking loose. The worst bushfires in the history of the Australian Capital Territory has been blazing for the past nine and half hours and it has just gotten dark due to the amount of smoke blocking all sunlight.  
But here a deadly orange glow lights the area and a group of four bushfire fighting tankers (two light and two heavy) can be seen. We can also four groups of five firefighters (a team leader and four crew) are spread out battling the blazes.  
Those who don't have a hose in hand either have large twenty litre pump-handled packs of water on their backs pumping streams of water at the burning front or using the handle of a MacLeod tool with a dampened cloth sheet used to beat the burning ground ahead..  
We see a figure moving away from one of the trucks. We just hear him over the roaring of the flames.  
"Rivers 2 this is Rivers 5 (The bushfire Volunteer's call-sign. He is an officer and he is calling another officer),  
"Rivers 5, Rivers 2, Go ahead" The officer at the other end of transmission replied.  
"Moving away from Rivers 11 with a crew member to check the fireground further, OVER!" The volunteer advised.  
"Acknowledged, Rivers 5," the officer answering as Rivers 2 said, "Be careful"  
"I will Rivers 2, Rivers 5 OUT!" the volunteer acknowleged and then signed off.  
"Lets go" He said as he looked over to the other volunteer accompanying him.  
They moved over to a spot near a large tree. He noted that a larger front was approaching.  
"Rivers 2 this Is Rivers 5" He called.  
"This is Rivers 2," he acknowledged "Go ahead, Justin" Rivers 2 finished, identifying Rivers 5.  
"Mick could you get a hold of Lee and the rest of Rivers 21 and move them over to my location. OVER" He advised of the situation, also identifying Rivers 2.  
"I'll see what I can do, Rivers 5, stand by." Mick replied.  
"Acknowledged Rivers 2, Rivers 5 OUT," Justin acknowledged and signed off again.  
Justin has just removed the goggles. One clip that connected the strap to the lens has just come loose, affected by the heat of the firestorm that is raging around him.  
"This is bloody rediculous! This is the thirtieth time this has happened." Justin Groused.  
A few moments later he has yet again got the strap fixed and was ready to put the goggles back on.  
"There! I will be glad when this is over so I can get another pair."  
  
He removed his helmet and rubbed the back of his neck before putting his goggles and helmet back on. Unbeknownst to him, high above, the branch of a severely fire damaged tree started to droop, creaking under the weight of the core of the huge branch. Then, without warning, it finally gave way with a loud snap, starting it's deadly descent.  
"Justin!!! LOOK OUT!!!" The other volunteer screamed in alarm. He had heard the creaking of the branch but was too late in giving the warning.  
Unfortunately, Justin didn't live to act on the warning, the branch crashed down onto him, killing him instantly. 


End file.
